


You, Me and He makes it Three

by Castia



Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Hahahah-, Idk the shipping name for Mike and Vin-, M/M, One-Shot, Pike - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SINNN, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, purplephone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castia/pseuds/Castia
Summary: Brain: Time to make a new chapter on Ringing in my Ears!Me: *Writes smut*Brain: What. No. Y do u do dis-I got off vacation so.Apparently I'll write this smut between Mike, Vincent and Scott. I just-Sssh.The Scott I'm using is the one I use in the Ringing in my Ears fanfic. So yeah-





	You, Me and He makes it Three

**Author's Note:**

> Quick explanation-  
> Mike likes Scott.  
> Vincent likes Scott.  
> Scott likes both.  
> Vincent and Mike hate eachother-
> 
> Hah.

Now. While both the grape and the pun telling night guard like hanging out with Scott...

They don't like hanging out with eachother. So when the nerdy phone head invited them to his place for movie night and they saw eachother... Shit hit the fan.

Scott opened the door to be greeted by both men arguing with eachother.

" You purple toaster fucker! "

" Failure. "

" Grape! "

" Bald headed hoe. "

" Eggplant! "

" Roadkill. "

" Purple skittle!! "

" Fox food. " The phone head groaned and phonepalmed. Finally getting both of their attention as they looked at him. Then at eachother. They crossed their arms and rolled their eyes.

" I see you two woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. " The tallest stepped aside to let them both in. Sighing. " Get in, will ya? Popcorn is already done. " They walked in. Sneaking glares at eachother as they sat down on the living room couch. " Okay! So we've got a few stuff to choose from! What kinda movies would you like to see? "

" Hm... What about a documentary of people crushing grapes to make grape juice? " Mike huffed out in slight annoyance. The purple male's eyes lit up as he seemed to get an idea.

" Scott would drink my grape juice anytime~! " Mike tensed and the phone could tell he was about ready to punch someone in the face. A specific purple tinted male, perhaps? " But in all seriousness. Why don't you decide, Scotty~? " He nodded. If those two would just argue, then might as well. Right? The nerd selected a show. The Avengers to be exact and went over to sit between the two. Both their eyes concentrated on the screen as Scott looked between both.

Mike is a punny asshole who may be a hothead... but still really cares...

Vincent is an obnoxious toaster fucker who also... cares. To a creepy extent but still.

They each had their quirks and at the start, honestly? Scott hated both. The only one he could sorta get along with was Jeremy because that kid actually listened to his messenges and didn't just-

A: Fall asleep. 

Or

B: Daydreamed about sin.

But after a long time he was able to figure out how to talk to each and every person in the establishment. Mike and Scott talked about Pokemon and other games often while Vincent seemed to be rather interested in animals and music, to the phone head's surprise.

He sighed as he now watched the movie. Smiling and snickering at some scenes. It was nice and comfy between the two...

...

Until he felt a hand snake up his leg. He glanced to the side to see Vincent subtly moving his hand up his thigh. He could feel heat rising to his cheeks as he laid back and tried to relax...

Mike wouldn't notice, would he?

That's when he felt a second hand on his other thigh. Goddamn it, Vincent you're pushing it- it was only then that Scott noticed that the two shorter were glaring at eachother. Mike had a hand on the phone head's thigh aswell.

Were they... seriously... doing this right now...?

Heh... funny... How Scott wasn't even stopping them... he should... But he didn't want to... Goddamn it, these two and their rivalry... He bit his lower lip before huffing. Taking a deep breathe.

* * *

" You two... " They looked to the nerd they both loved. " As much as this... is flattering? I... I can't... I'm the assistant manager and... and this just wouldn't work... I'm sorry... "

* * *

Now. That's how it should have gone. But instead-

" WILL YOU TWO DINGLEBERRIES STOP TEASING AND GET TO THE GOOD PART??? " ... Yeah, okay. That sorta slipped out without him wanting it to... Both of the men stared at the phone head. " ... Okay, maybe that wording was wrong. Lemme try again- Eep...! " Vincent had pushed Scott onto Mike to lie down. The purple male on top and kissing at the other's neck. " Gh...! V-Vincent...! " He glanced up at Mike for a bit of help. The male looked rather surprised at first before his eyes lidded. Placing a finger under Scott's 'chin' and pulling him into a kiss.

This was all rather new to the phone wearing assistant manager. New and... and...

Intoxicating.

He pushed into the kiss much more sincerely, despite having a phone on. He could feel every movement and every touch. Including that of Mike, as the male ran a hand up Scott's shirt. Grazing his teeth along the phone operator's neck. Craning his neck to the side in order to allow the night guard more access, he let out a purr.

" Oh, you're a cat now, hm~? " Vincent chuckled softly. Mike glanced up at Scott with an interested grin. The nerd whined a moment before-

" N-Nyah...~ " Both males chuckled, Mike being the one undoing Scott's shirt only to reveal his pale and frail body to the two. The phone head immediately shifted a bit. Shy and uncomfortable to be showing his body. Bandages wrapped around his chest, too... " Y-You two just gonna s-sit and stare there...? " Jeez, he was almost stuttering as much as Jeremy... Not that the other two minded. The purple male leaned down and undid the other's pants.

Oh, how long Vincent waited for this...~ 

He grinned once he had gripped the pale man's length. Scott's breath hitched as he shuddered. The grape now pumping his hand up and down as he pulled the phone up a bit. The assistant manager squeaked, fearful that his face would be shown. But it wasn't. It was only pulled up over his lips which were now pressed against Vincent's.

Mike watched the two as little whimpers and mewls escaped the nerd. He tilted his head before grinding up against the other. The grey hands wandering down to tug the currently useless pants off Scott. He could see tuffs of fluffy red hair sticking out from under the phone. 

" P-Please...~ " came a whine from the redhead who was slightly thrusting into Vincent's hand.

" Please, what? " Mike replied calmly. Running a hand down to tease at Scott's entrance. " You're gonna need to speak up...~ " He bit down on the pale man's shoulder, earning a moan as a reward. Vincent glared. Now annoyed that the redhead was reacting more to the asshole's touches rather than his. He leaned down and sucked gently at the tip. Scott's eyes widened as he let out a cry of both surprise and pleasure. Moving a hand down to grip at the purple hair.

" F-FUCK~!! Please!! Fuck me already!! " Mike wasted no time when the other was already begging. He undid his own pants as he guided his cock towards the redhead's entrance. Slowly pushing himself in. Once he had hilted himself, he began thrusting at a steady pace. Rather enjoying the moans coming from Scott. " Gh- so g-good...~! "

Vincent bit his lower lip. Watching Mike thrust upwards into Scott. Now... How could he get some pleasure from the redhead too~?

He pulled the male closer and onto his knees. Letting the shorter guard adjust himself so he could keep thrusting. The grape pushed his length past those soft lips as the phone head whined before grabbing his hips and pushing him all the way in. Showing no signs of any apparent gag reflexes.

This.

This was almost paradise to Vincent. Missing some toast here and there... But, eh. It was definitely close enough. He grabbed Scott's phone head and started moving him to thrust in deeper. The redhead twitched slightly as he drooled a bit. Letting out a shameless moan with every thrust. Each moan of course sending vibrations around the toaster fucker-

Mike snapped himself deep into Scott. The redhead's eyes widened under the phone as he practically melted and screamed out around the purple cock.

" Shit, Mike! I think you just hit the jackpot spot! "

" It's called his prostate, you idiot...~! Fuck- " The night guard was speeding up, sending Scott right over to cloud nine. His eyes rolling back as he was no longer concentrating on Vincent or the task at hand. Or rather- In mouth.

The grape grabbed the other by the back of his head to steady himself as he began thrusting in.

" H-Hey- is he getting c-close, Schmidt?? " Mike wasn't really focusing on Vincent's words. His thrusts wild and desperate... he was so close, but yes. Yes, he was positive that Scott was close too...

" T-Tight...~! " There was a little twitch from Scott as he whimpered and mewled. That's when he froze. Back arching as he shook. Screaming out in bliss around the purple cock in his mouth as cum spurted out onto the fabric the three were on. " Shit- Scott...!! " With thr redhead clenching around him, Mike gasped sharply as he thrusted in as far as possible. Coating the phone-head's inside with his cum. Smirking, Vincent kept up the thrusts. Looking down to the dazed sweetheart.

" Scotty, I want you to swallow, okay? Can you do that for me~? " Not waiting for an answer, he pushed his cock deep into Scott's mouth. The redhead gagged for a moment but soon breathed through his nose and calmed down as he tasted the cum. It was slightly bitter. Almost like the white parts of an egg.  _Almost._ " Ffffffuck, such a good boy~ "

The three panted.

Scott was let go by Vincent who watched him with a purr. Reminding him to swallow.

" Fuckin' hell...~ " Mike nuzzled his face into the redhead's neck whilst he slowly pulled out. A gulp was heard from the tallest of the three who whined at the feeling of emptiness. " Oh y-yeah...~ we didn't let ya talk since we started, huh~? "

" Y-You... " Both stared with interest. " You assholes...~ " He pulled Vincent over and leaned back against Mike. Giving him little kisses. 

" You love me~ " the grape teased with a smirk.

" And me? " Mike rose a brow with a rare smile on the asshole's face.

Scott let out a sigh. Shaking his head as he panted softly. Holding both close as they relaxed. The redhead had a hand at the back of Vincent's head. Running his fingers through the silky purple hair whilst he held Mike's other hand. Purring softly as the three were just about ready to doze off.

" I love you both, dorks...~ "


End file.
